Internal Fires
by Ghostwriter01
Summary: A look into Pyro's thoughts as he loses control. It's my first attempt, but it works for me.
1. Internal Fires

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or X-Men. Don't sue, for it would be pointless and a waste of your lawyer's time.  
  
Summary: A look into Pyro's mind when he deals with his power.  
  
Internal Fires  
  
The molten emotion-hate, fear, passion, love-runs through my veins, willing to allow my flame to engulf me. Emotion fuels it, a spark ignites it, but I control. Once I have the smallest flicker of that glorious heat. I control survival- of a person, a home, everyone. Only for a moment do I hold it, then instinct kicks in. I don't mind, I enjoy the recklessness of it. The jumping flames are safety as well as fear. Each side of the spectrum is held in its depths. Total lack of control-of care- lost in the abandonment the fires bring.  
One click, that's all it takes, all it takes to gain control-not self- control, but just the power of control. Heat eats me from inside out, devouring my senses in a mock serenity. As the phoenix, I was born in flame, or perhaps the flame was born in me. The moment after I relish at the power I possess, I give myself over to it. The inferno feeds off my emotions, God-knows I have enough of those to spare. I keep them hidden, to fuel the fires.  
Having no patience isn't a problem for me.fire is sudden within me; a new emotion brings a new sense of inferno. My nonexistent patience borders no one really; they all already realize the reasons for it-for my recklessness. When I can think of nothing to pull emotion from, I fall back, using my family; the purely average group of Homo sapiens who labeled me a freak. That always creates a smoldering ember for me to work with. Then, my lighter- my metallic security blanket- always provides me with the spark I need. The tools of my trade- emotion and a lighter- that's all I need. Once I have a flame, I can multiply it; destroy with some and create with another. After my choice is made, my actions are predetermined. I go by instinct, irrationality, and recklessness. And the best part- no one can "save" me by stopping me. Defeat me, yes. But never stop completely- you can't stop something that lives inside you. 


	2. Internal ashes

Internal Ashes (Part deux)  
  
Too careless.that's what they told me. Too reckless, I've heard that too. They want to control me, when they know that not even I control all my actions. That's the responsibility of my instincts. They don't grasp the fact that fire is my very soul, and like it- the flames within me- I'm dangerous. I don't mind the feeling; I rather enjoy the recklessness of it.  
My past is filled with still smoldering ashes; ashes that I've created. I ran away from my home in Australia- not the house though; I made sure I burned that to the ground after my family labeled me a "danger". I left for America; the feeling of beings alone was freedom for me. I got to New York City; I was ten years old. All I had was a backpack filled with a few clothes and a few precious belongings- and of course, my lighter. I had enough money to feed myself for a good long while, but I needed a place to crash. A local street "circus" took me in. the "circus" was comprised of juvenile criminals, no other mutants- but they appreciated my talent. They brought me up, basically. The older ones helped me fuel my internal demons and fires by telling me about their own pasts. They were all like I was; they didn't have a home anymore.  
Only one problem. I lived with the criminals- became one- it wasn't a problem until someone took a shot at me. I snapped- they guy went up in flames- he burned to death right in front of me. After that, the "circus" was afraid of me. So, they threw me out.fifteen years old, and I was wandering Central Park daily. I remember getting into a fight one day.I lost it again, tried to set another guy on fire, enjoying the recklessness once again. Problem was that the guy didn't burn.he disappeared- then reappeared behind me, and knocked me out. When I came to, I was at Xaiver's School-that was three years ago- and was being treated for being malnourished. Guess I couldn't live on flames alone.  
Seems my past is filled with ashes and still-burning embers. So many times that I've lost control, and each time it happens, I feel that spark of freedom again. That freedom I had when I was on my own, when I ran from authorities and lit the town ablaze. The power I have, it can't be caged, even for my own benefit. It's a simple law of science, really. Power, energy, cannot be created or destroyed, only converted to different forms. You can't create an illusional wall of safety to hide behind to prevent the flames. I can't stop the desire to set the whole world ablaze, and furthermore, why would I want to stop it? I wouldn't, because it's part of me, and it's a part I thoroughly enjoy, no matter what I leave in ashes in my path. 


End file.
